


Young Frankenstein Literature Club

by ToastyBoi17



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Young Frankenstein (1974)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyBoi17/pseuds/ToastyBoi17
Summary: That's FRONKENSTEIN! So anyways, Fredrick, Inga, and Elizabeth find themselves being dragged into the malicious game of Doki Doki Literature Club. But what happens when Fredrick can't seem to figure out which girl is Inga, and all of them claim to be her.NOTES:THERE WILL OBVIOUSLY BE SPOILERS TO THE GAME DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB AND THE MOVIE/MUSICAL OF YOUNG FRANKENSTEIN!Cast:M/C- FredrickSayori- IngaMonika- ElizabethYuri and Natsuki- themselves
Relationships: Frederick Frankenstein/Inga (Young Frankenstein)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Fredrick found himself rubbing his eyes and waking up in a place he didn't recognize. It was brought and it didn't seem like the castle at all. He looked around frantically. He picked up a book but instead of something about the brain, it had pictures of fights and women in short skirts.

"What in the world?!" He wondered aloud to himself. He checked his clock and decided that he'd go to school. It'd be such an easy task, as he's a scientist who's worked on bringing dead tissue back from the grave.

He got up and got dresser, absentmindedly singing that one song that Inga would sing whenever she was sad.

'Roll, roll, roll in ze hay,' he sang in his head.

He set out and started walking down the street, until he heard a voice shouting from behind him.

"WAIT UP!" The feminine voice yelled.

Fredrick turned around and saw a girl about his age with bubblegum pink hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as him, but with a skirt.

"Oh, hello. How may I help you?" Fredrick asked.

"Don't be silly doctor! It's me!" The girl said in a high pitched voice, smiling.

"Who-who's 'me?'" He asked her, starting to get confused.

"It's-" She was cut off by some random noises. "That's strange, I'm --" She was cut off again.

"Your lab assistant!" She smiled.

"Wait, what? You don't look like her..." Fredrick said, doubtfully.

"I know!" The girl responded. "But I saw a paper in the room I woke up in. So for now, call me Sayori!"

"Okay then, Sayori." Fredrick responded, still full of doubt that this was Inga.

'It can't be. She's probably still in Transylvania rolling in some hay.' Fredrick thought

They started walking to school together in silence.

"So, there's this book club with poems! You should join!" Sayori spoke up after a while.

"Oh, I'm not a fan of poetry. I'm more interested in science." He said, plainly. 

"I know, but it'll be fun! Plus, I hear that one girl is bringing cupcakes!" She said, sing-song like

'Damn. I'm not one for desserts but everyone knows I'm a sucker for cupcakes.'

"Alright, I'll go." I said. "But joining is not set in stone."

Too late. Sayori was already celebrating. "YAY!"

'Maybe that is Inga...' He thought. 'They certainly have the same personality.'

Little did Fredrick know, identifying her would be extremely difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the day, Fredrick found himself struggling to sit through school.

'These blubbering bafoons hardly know what they're talking about.' He thought.

After school, he met up with Sayori. She smiled at him and started dragging him to the Literature Club.

"Hey everyone! This is Fredrick!" She opened the door, smiling.

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail stared, her jaw dropped.

"Fredrick!" She smiled and ran at him, hugging him.

He was flabbergasted, nonetheless.

"Um, uh, may I ask who the hell are you?!" He asked, trying not to yell.

"It's me! -" Like Sayori earlier, she was cut off. 

"Can you repeat that?" He asked, the glitching sound was starting to get on his nerves.

"Doctor, it's me!" She giggled.

Sayori and Fredrick stared in confusion.

"Wait, I thought THAT was --" He was cut off by the noises as well. "Will that thing please SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN TALK?!"

"No, I am silly!" The brunette responded. "But, to make things easier, call me Monika!"

Fredrick was so confused. He loved Inga and it tore him apart that he couldn't recognize which one was her.

He looked at the other two girls. One with darker pink hair than Sayori's and the other with purple hair. He'd later learn that their names were Yuri and Natsuki.

He just nodded and tried to keep his composure.

"Okay, got it." He sighed.

Throughout the meeting, he noticed that Monika had a really bubbly personality that he couldn't help but recognize as Inga's. But then again, Sayori was also caring and tried to be careful like Inga as well.

"Oh god why must this be so difficult?" He mumbled.

"Hey, are you walking home with anyone?" Sayori asked.

"No. Did you want to?" He asked. Maybe he could find out more.

"Sure!" She smiled.

And so after the meeting, they left the building, talking about the poetry assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

Fredrick sat at his desk in frustration, trying to think of how the hell to write a poem. 

"You mother grabbing SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, throwing a cup against the wall.

He let out a sigh and stared at the blank piece of paper. All he could think of was how to figure out which was Inga.

"I've got it! If I write a poem that only she'll recognize, then I can find out which one!"

He started writing immediately.

'Life, life  
Let my pour soul live  
Life, life  
It's life that you must give

Fate fate  
Through my storm and strife  
Fate fate  
Give my pour soul life'

He looked at it in admiration. It wasn't the best, but for Fredrick, it could be his ticket to finding her and getting out of this horrid place.

He wrote down a couple more things and set it in his bag. He went over his options. Although not all of them claimed to be Inga, that doesn't mean that they weren't an option. 

Yuri shares Inga's passion to help Fredrick with his studying and reading.

Natsuki shares Inga's personality on how when you find a topic she likes, she will let you know every detail about it.

Then Sayori and Monika were both too similar.

On one hand, Sayori shared Inga's smile and laugh. But on the other hand, Monika shared Inga's bubbly personality and enthusiasm.

'It has to be Monika,' He thought. 'Yeah, she's just more similar than Sayori. Maybe? UGH WHY MUST THIS ME SO HARD!'

He threw himself onto his bed and shut his eyes tight, longing to be home in Transylvania with Inga and Igor.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the Literature Club, they had to go into pairs to read their poems. Fredrick decided to go with Monika first. He read his poem after she read hers.

"Wow doctor. That brought back memories," She giggled.

'Okay, so this is Inga. Just gotta see with the other three yet.'

"Oh, yes it did," I nodded.

Fredrick went and talked with Sayori and she had a similar reaction to it. That only made things more difficult for Fredrick.

"Okay, so the festival's a few days away," Monika said, reading from a chart. "So, what can everyone do?"

Fredrick wasn't paying attention. He was deep in thought.

'I just need to find Inga and get out of here!' He thought. 'This place is a living hell.'

"Doctor Fronkenstein?" He heard Monika repeat. He was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Wha- hm?" He asked. "Oh, I can help Yuri with making banners."

Monika giggled. "Okay! So I'll help Sayori and Natsuki said she prefers to work alone! Perfect!"

Yuri seemed to be hiding her face, bashfuly.

'I wonder why...,'

He went and talked to Yuri and they set up a meeting time the next day.

'This will most likely go smoothly. I mean, I've created a man! How hard can arts and crafts be?'


	5. Chapter 5

Fredrick was getting ready to make decorations with Yuri. He checked the time.

'I have some time to check in on Sayori' he thought.

He got dressed and went next door. He opened the door with ease.

"Sayori?" He called out. No answer. He called out again. And agaun. Starting to worry, he ran upstairs.

The door was cracked open. He opened it and saw Sayori on her bed. She smiled sadly.

"Hello doctor!" She said.

"Hey Sayori. Are you alright?" Fredrick asked. She seemed sad.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She said.

'Maybe Monka's right? Perhaps I'm not who I thought I was...,' Sayori thought. 'Maybe I should just d-'

"Sayori?" Fredrick asked, snapping his fingers repeatedly

"Oh, huh?"

"Oh, you just seemed out of it."

"Oh, no! I'm fine!"

"Oh, okay!"

It was that moment, Fredrick decided.

'Inga had always said she was high spirited. Sayori isn't high spirited at all. It has to be Monika!'

"Well, I suppose I should go work on the decorations with Yuri," Fredrick said, backing out.

"Oh, okay...goodbye doctor!" She smiled.

He walked out and waited for Yuri to come.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the festival and day by day Fredrick was getting closer with Monika. She was very friendly and always managed to put a smile on his face.

'This is definitely Inga' Fredrick thought to himself

Meanwhile Sayori was getting sadder by the day. She tried to write poems, but it was something she was never good at. Fredrick would see Monika going to help Sayori cheer up by whispering things to her, but he never knew what she was saying.

At school, Sayori was nowhere to be found.

"Fredrick, have you seen Sayori?" Monika asked him.

"No, I haven't actually," he responded. "She's always slept in a lot, I guess I should go wake her u-"

He was stopped when he saw a poem by Sayori that he'd never seen before. He read it as Monika was talking.

'Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of my head Get out of  
Get.  
Out.  
Of.  
My.  
Head.

Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you  
Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me  
Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you  
Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem

But a poem is never actually finished  
It just stops moving'

Fredrick was in shock.

"Fredrick?" Monika asked.

He snapped out of his daze and mustered out, "I-i have to go find Sayori."

He ran as fast as he could to her house, racing time before she did anything bad.

As soon as he stepped into the deafening silence, he feared that the worst was frue.

"Sayori?" He called out, going up the stairs to her room. Fredrick started thinking that mabe he's overreacting.

He slowly opened the door and braced himself for the worst, but nothing could brace him for the image he saw next. 

To say that Fredrick Frankenstein was startled was an understatement. What he saw was Sayori, hanging from the ceiling fan. Dead.

To make matters worse was that the world was glitching. Every few seconds, Sayori's body would glitch and reveal something that made Fredrick want to break down.

It revealed that Sayori was Inga...


End file.
